


When the suns set

by KylosLeftTit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Maul Lives, Gay, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tatooine (Star Wars), Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosLeftTit/pseuds/KylosLeftTit
Summary: SOO Darth Maul is lowkey obsessed w Kenobi, Kenobi is a ~good jedi~ but sorta wants to fuck ani. Sand.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Kudos: 23





	When the suns set

On the tatooine desert floor, Obi-Wan Kenobi sits criss-cross on the ground, his cloak floating around him. He meditated, stressed about the challenges he was facing with his Padawan, Anakin. He came to Anakin’s home planet to meditate. He found the sand planet peaceful, quiet. He was miles away from the hut where Qui-Gon found The Skywalkers just a few years ago. 

As he breathed in deeply, he heard the small disturbances in the sand behind him, alerting him to the intruder in his privacy. 

“Kenobi,” Maul said, his voice lethal and firm. 

“Darth Maul,” the Jedi replied respectfully, “I didn’t expect to see you out here.”

Darth Maul’s scarlet skin glowed under the sunsets before him. He’s been hoping to happen upon Kenobi like this, somewhere private. Somewhere free of the pretenses they both hid behind. He’s never respected a Jedi before, much less one as scrupulous as Kenobi. Obi-Wan had been the only worthy opponent he has faced in years, he’s been the only one to defeat Maul. 

Something about Obi-Wan’s quiet, controlled power intrigued him, entranced him. He grew more obsessed with him by each passing day, having followed him to Tatooine. He silently thanked the stars that the padawan brat wasn’t with him. He’d only be in the way. Force Kenobi to shy away from what he wants. What they both need. 

“Kenobi,” Maul started, feeling his already red skin grow hotter, “I believe we both know why we are here.”

“Maul, I don’t have the faintest idea of what you mean.” Kenobi was being coy. 

Though Darth Maul was not advanced in the ways of The Force, certainly not as skilled as Kenobi, he used The Force to tug slowly on his robe. Though he could halt his advances easily, Obi-Wan allowed them to continue. He was curious as to how far Maul would be willing to go. 

The warm desert planet air hugged Obi-Wan’s skin, warming him even more than the sunlight had before. He was shirtless under the robe, now only a thin pair of linen pants hid his skin from the elements-and Maul. His tan skin seemed to glimmer next to the white cloth. 

“What are you doing, Maul. I was hoping to meditate.” His back was still to Maul, so he allowed a smirk to grace his lips. 

Darth Maul licked his lips at the sight, Kenobi’s strong back muscles drawing his gaze. He felt himself grow harder in his leather pants, aching to be free. With long strides, Maul was in line with the Jedi. He could see the rigidity in his body. He wanted this too. 

To Maul, Obi-Wan was like a challenge. Something in him wanted to be defeated by Kenobi in  _ every way _ . The sexual tension between the two men became an almost palpable, unspoken connection. Each moving with each other, Maul following Obi-Wan wherever he moved. 

The Sith hastily flung off his own cape, the heavy leather falling to the ground with a thud. He stripped the rest of his clothing, Kenobi eyeing him silently. 

Obi-Wan expected to struggle with inner conflict, as Anakin does with Padme. But he didn’t feel any discourse. He knew what to do. This would not be a symbol of love, of passion, a rebellion against the Jedi. This would be a win. He would dominate the Sith’s biggest weapon. He would  _ own _ him.

Using The Force, with a flick of the wrist, Maul falls to his knees, the sand poofing around him in a cloud of smoke. His pert ass stretched the scarlet skin in a way that made Obi-Wan’s cock throb. He’s been dreaming of pillaging this ass for so long. 

Maul arched his back, hitching his ass into the air more, enticing Kenobi. He grunted, signaling to Kenobi he was ready. With a glob of spit now in his hand, he stroked his cock up and down, lubing it up. Maul, however, will not be getting any of his spit. He didn’t deserve to be fucked comfortably. 

Griping Darth Maul’s hips, the Jedi lined his dick up to his asshole, puckered and a deep maroon. He slowly shoved himself inside, groaning at the feeling. So tight, so warm. 

_ “Much better than my fist,”  _ He thought as he slowly began pumping in and out. His slow pace wasn’t for Maul’s benefit, but rather so Obi-Wan could pace himself. 

Maul felt as if he was being torn apart, his ass ablaze in pain and pleasure. He groaned so loudly it echoed off of their surroundings. This feeling was foreign to him. Of not being in charge. Not being dominant. But he relished it. He was so pleased to be used and abused like Obi-Wan’s bitch. He’s never bottomed before, and he thinks only someone such as Kenobi could have the power to top him. 

Annoyed with Maul’s pleasure, he shoved his open mouth into the sand, hoping to muffle his moans. He closed his eyes, imagining his sweet young padawan under him, making love, not fucking like wild animals. Annoyed with his weakness, he fucked Maul harder, hoping to erase the crude images of his young friend. 

Both men felt themselves growing closer to their release. Maul tried to reach down and stroke his cock, but Obi-Wan pinned his hand behind his back with the Force. 

Obi-Wan bumped his prostate thrice, which was enough to push him over the edge. He came with a growl, then howled “Kenobi!” into the night. 

Kenobi pulled himself out of his ass, pulling him up by the neck. He shoved his cock into the red mouth that eagerly awaited him. Not long after he came, pulling out to spread his seed all over Maul’s red face. 

After a moment, Kenobi got up, redressed, and straightened his clothing. “There. That should do it,” he said as he began to leave. 

Maul sat in the sand still, Jedi cum on his face, his own coating on his thighs, causing the sand to stick to him. He understood now why Kenobi escaped to the sand planet so often, it really was peaceful at night. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol soz m8s


End file.
